


Unconditional - Sha - Wattpad

by kashariak



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF, Robbie Williams (Musician), Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bad Boys, Boys In Love, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashariak/pseuds/kashariak





	Unconditional - Sha - Wattpad

"Respect is Earned  
Honesty is Appreciated  
Love is Gained and  
Loyalty is Returned"

When 21-year-old Declan moved to a new college, he knew things will change. It gets hard when he becomes a pawn for two gangs in the college and harder when one boy amongst them becomes more important for him; when he starts to care about him - Unconditionally

*   
[ Room 409 ](https://www.wattpad.com/629077229-unconditional-room-409)   

  

*   
[ Safe With Him? ](https://www.wattpad.com/630305706-unconditional-safe-with-him)   

  

*   
[ He is NOT important ](https://www.wattpad.com/631131942-unconditional-he-is-not-important)   

  

*   
[ Let's Keep IT a Secret ](https://www.wattpad.com/632364230-unconditional-let%27s-keep-it-a-secret)   

  

*   
[ Should stop thinking about it ](https://www.wattpad.com/635174795-unconditional-should-stop-thinking-about-it)   

  

*   
[ He deserves it, the TRAITOR! ](https://www.wattpad.com/637644012-unconditional-he-deserves-it-the-traitor)   

  

*   
[ He Got Himself Into It ](https://www.wattpad.com/639870203-unconditional-he-got-himself-into-it)   

  

*   
[ Falling into the Devil's hands ](https://www.wattpad.com/641491487-unconditional-falling-into-the-devil%27s-hands)   

  

*   
[ They all Hate Me ](https://www.wattpad.com/643505519-unconditional-they-all-hate-me)   

  

*   
[ Trust You, Always ](https://www.wattpad.com/643773294-unconditional-trust-you-always)   

  

*   
[ You are Stronger than You Think You Are ](https://www.wattpad.com/645027703-unconditional-you-are-stronger-than-you-think-you)   

  

*   
[ He is a handful when drunk ](https://www.wattpad.com/646201953-unconditional-he-is-a-handful-when-drunk)   

  

*   
[ I am afraid of heights ](https://www.wattpad.com/647651570-unconditional-i-am-afraid-of-heights)   

  

*   
[ Did he just call you THAT?! ](https://www.wattpad.com/648529736-unconditional-did-he-just-call-you-that)   

  

*   
[ I don't Know Why I Trust Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/649554952-unconditional-i-don%27t-know-why-i-trust-him)   

  

*   
[ He hates Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/650491048-unconditional-he-hates-him)   

  

*   
[ I thought I could Trust YOU ](https://www.wattpad.com/652090441-unconditional-i-thought-i-could-trust-you)   

  

*   
[ Because I Know You Care ](https://www.wattpad.com/653261672-unconditional-because-i-know-you-care)   

  

*   
[ He has changed ](https://www.wattpad.com/654674806-unconditional-he-has-changed)   

  

*   
[ You are different ](https://www.wattpad.com/655466287-unconditional-you-are-different)   

  

*   
[ Unconditionally..... ](https://www.wattpad.com/657183204-unconditionally)   

  

*   
[ I don't trust the situations ](https://www.wattpad.com/658235818-unconditional-i-don%27t-trust-the-situations)   

  

*   
[ I am glad that you are with him ](https://www.wattpad.com/659130001-unconditional-i-am-glad-that-you-are-with-him)   

  

*   
[ Will You Be My Friend? ](https://www.wattpad.com/660029692-unconditional-will-you-be-my-friend)   

  

*   
[ Your Friends are Right ](https://www.wattpad.com/661607601-unconditional-your-friends-are-right)   

  

*   
[ I don't like him......but... ](https://www.wattpad.com/664749943-unconditional-i-don%27t-like-him-but)   

  

*   
[ We are NOT friends ](https://www.wattpad.com/665653541-unconditional-we-are-not-friends)   

  

*   
[ The Manor ](https://www.wattpad.com/666410875-unconditional-the-manor)   

  

*   
[ The Dinner ](https://www.wattpad.com/671806605-unconditional-the-dinner)   

  

*   
[ YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND ](https://www.wattpad.com/674517742-unconditional-you-are-not-my-friend)   

  

*   
[ I Won't Let Him Hurt You ](https://www.wattpad.com/677550859-unconditional-i-won%27t-let-him-hurt-you)   

  

*   
[ He Makes Me Happy ](https://www.wattpad.com/678073127-unconditional-he-makes-me-happy)   

  

*   
[ He is NOT like You ](https://www.wattpad.com/678762741-unconditional-he-is-not-like-you)   

  

*   
[ Beautiful...But not Mine.... ](https://www.wattpad.com/680315903-unconditional-beautiful-but-not-mine)   

  

*   
[ More Than You Know ](https://www.wattpad.com/680994607-unconditional-more-than-you-know)   

  

*   
[ For a Good Friend...... ](https://www.wattpad.com/683632817-unconditional-for-a-good-friend)   

  

*   
[ You are MORE important ](https://www.wattpad.com/687347266-unconditional-you-are-more-important)   

  

*   
[ You Should Be Proud ](https://www.wattpad.com/689441801-unconditional-you-should-be-proud)   

  

*   
[ How did you become so special to me? ](https://www.wattpad.com/690643919-unconditional-how-did-you-become-so-special-to-me)   

  

*   
[ I have high hopes for you ](https://www.wattpad.com/694728530-unconditional-i-have-high-hopes-for-you)   

  

*   
[ Good Only? ](https://www.wattpad.com/695449716-unconditional-good-only)   

  

*   
[ (S)He is Special to Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/699290360-unconditional-s-he-is-special-to-him)   

  

*   
[ I won't leave you ](https://www.wattpad.com/703691805-unconditional-i-won%27t-leave-you)   

  

*   
[ You don't trust me! ](https://www.wattpad.com/708669447-unconditional-you-don%27t-trust-me)   

  

*   
[ Only Because of You ](https://www.wattpad.com/709885586-unconditional-only-because-of-you)   

  

*   
[ She is a good friend ](https://www.wattpad.com/711089934-unconditional-she-is-a-good-friend)   

  

*   
[ At the Donnelly's ](https://www.wattpad.com/715664594-unconditional-at-the-donnelly%27s)   

  

*   
[ An Old Wound ](https://www.wattpad.com/716834538-unconditional-an-old-wound)   

  

*   
[ Maybe I Do Miss Him ](https://www.wattpad.com/722496005-unconditional-maybe-i-do-miss-him)   

  

*   
[ It's Good to Have you Back! ](https://www.wattpad.com/724156386-unconditional-it%27s-good-to-have-you-back)   

  

*   
[ When You Are With Me ](https://www.wattpad.com/725911529-unconditional-when-you-are-with-me)   

  

*   
[ I cried seeing you hurt ](https://www.wattpad.com/728009647-unconditional-i-cried-seeing-you-hurt)   

  

*   
[ The First Night ](https://www.wattpad.com/731485278-unconditional-the-first-night)   

  

*   
[ Who Would Have Thought ](https://www.wattpad.com/734981392-unconditional-who-would-have-thought)   

  

*   
[ I Promise ](https://www.wattpad.com/736069361-unconditional-i-promise)   

  

*   
[ You Are So Complex ](https://www.wattpad.com/739868062-unconditional-you-are-so-complex)   

  

*   
[ Nothing is Fair in Life ](https://www.wattpad.com/741615149-unconditional-nothing-is-fair-in-life)   

  

*   
[ Why break me? ](https://www.wattpad.com/746269442-unconditional-why-break-me)   

  

*   
[ A Courage he never knew he had ](https://www.wattpad.com/747218075-unconditional-a-courage-he-never-knew-he-had)   

  

*   
[ More than I can count ](https://www.wattpad.com/750213635-unconditional-more-than-i-can-count)   

  

*   
[ Never Will Their Lives Connect ](https://www.wattpad.com/750895505-unconditional-never-will-their-lives-connect)   

  

*   
[ Welcome Home ](https://www.wattpad.com/753570269-unconditional-welcome-home)   

  

*   
[ The Dinner/Date/Disaster ](https://www.wattpad.com/755029419-unconditional-the-dinner-date-disaster)   

  

*   
[ You were NEVER my friend! ](https://www.wattpad.com/756781322-unconditional-you-were-never-my-friend)   

  

*   
[ Two Can Play a Game ](https://www.wattpad.com/757599314-unconditional-two-can-play-a-game)   

  

*   
[ What have I done?! ](https://www.wattpad.com/759170004-unconditional-what-have-i-done)   

  

*   
[ Maybe it was Just the Wine ](https://www.wattpad.com/763517927-unconditional-maybe-it-was-just-the-wine)   

  

*   
[ Put the Past to Rest ](https://www.wattpad.com/765115669-unconditional-put-the-past-to-rest)   

  

*   
[ Never Stop Smiling ](https://www.wattpad.com/766568222-unconditional-never-stop-smiling)   

  

*   
[ Thank You for Proving me Right ](https://www.wattpad.com/767140403-unconditional-thank-you-for-proving-me-right)   

  

*   
[ Hope and Promise ](https://www.wattpad.com/767912144-unconditional-hope-and-promise)   

  

*   
[ Why Me? ](https://www.wattpad.com/768435793-unconditional-why-me)   

  

*   
[ Because I Love You ](https://www.wattpad.com/768847421-unconditional-because-i-love-you)   

  

*   
[ Epilogue // I Get to Love You ](https://www.wattpad.com/768908274-unconditional-epilogue-i-get-to-love-you)   

  

*   
[ A/N - A sequel? ](https://www.wattpad.com/785224495-unconditional-a-n-a-sequel)   

  

*   
[ Sequel is Out ](https://www.wattpad.com/786008944-unconditional-sequel-is-out)   

  



End file.
